Deciever
by myblacktears
Summary: PP-WD-LB-OC-OC Peter Pan gets back his lost boys, and an adult Wendy, what happens when hooks back and someone tells Peter his plan?
1. Default Chapter

 **The story before what happened is this is after Wendy, John, Michael and the Lost Boy's left, but before the lost boys (and some others who was brought with them) forgot how to fly they came back to Peter who, still has not fully forgiven them. The Mermaids have discovered the dead corps of the Crocodile only to find Hook not in its stomach, and to Peter's belief he is being nursed back to health, on the Jolly Roger. This is based not long after The Lost boy's return**

**Disclaimer: I will put this here on the default Chapter just so everyone knows that it is pasted on every chapter in Spirit. I do not own any original Peter Pan characters, I only own certain Pirates, and those two pirates who come in very soon  So, please Keep that in mind while you are reading these.**

**Also don't forget if you are a Harry Potter Fan to read my Harry Potter story, weekly (if not more) updated. Chapter 10 I think.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Intruder

**Chapter 1: Intruder**

**Peter watch as the lost boys put new furs on their beds. Peter had already done this before they had returned and the thought of this sent a red-hot chill through his stomach in anger.**

"**Peter?" Curly asked walking towards him. "What are we going to do today?"**

"**The days half over…" He said angrily. Curly looked uneasy, he knew he was angry that they had left and so without another word he slowly trotted back to his bed and tried changing the furs though it didn't help. **

"**There must be something we can do…" Tootles said sitting on his bed.**

"**The day's half over…" Peter said mindlessly again.**

"**So? That never stopped us before!" Slightly protested.**

"**Well it does now…"**

"**Oh no Peter…" One of the twins said.**

"**You're turning into an adult!" The other said.**

"**What? How dare you say that!" And with that he stood up angrily. **

"**Sorry Peter…it's just…we came back so we could be children and have fun for the rest of our lives…you aren't letting us do that." Nibs said, everyone but Peter sat on their newly furred beds.**

"**It's late…I…I'm going...see you later." He said and with that he lifted feet of the ground and flew through one of the hidden exits in the tree.**

**He flew out into the crisp afternoon air. It stung his face as the hot sun and the cool wind collided. Peter scowled back down at the tree and flew across the land. He landed in one other tree and sat there in the high branches. At first he felt very board until he started to move between trees to look at the Jolly Roger.**

"**Anger…" He said to himself as he took out his telescope. He was remembering the moment with Wendy as she was talking about feelings. HE shivered at the thought…feelings…him…they should never come in a positive sentence together.**

"**Where are you Hook…I know your there…" He saw the crew on the Jolly Roger working to try and get the ship back in good condition and Smee going into the Captains cabin with a three dinners balancing in his hands.**

**The sun hung low in the sky now, making the horizon a beautiful purple-pink mixture. Slowly Peter flew in a little closer, just to see, he knew Hook was there…but he wanted to see with his own eyes. Smee came out later with one untouched meal and the other two licked clean. **

**He shouted orders at the crew, who immediately started to go in the lifeboats and come ashore. There was no possible way in this light they would be able to see him so next when they reached the shore he watched as they searched for someone something…him, his position. _Have to tell the lost boys_ he thought.**

**He started to fly back to the tree, every now and then seeing an angry pirate cutting through the trees and bush of the forest_. Hopeless_ he thought.**

**He flew to the largest tree and in through the top, meeting all the lost boys there, including the new ones. There were the originals Curly, Slightly, the Twins, Tootles, and Nibs, and then their were 3 new ones. Each was a little older then the other lost boys.**

**First of all there was a tall boy, tallest of all the lost boys, including Peter; he had brown eyes tanned skin and brown hair with red streaks. His name was Rufio. Then there was the shortest of the three, he had chocolate brown skin, dark brown eyes and he was bald with only black pinpricks to show his hair was really black. His name was Panth, after Panther but he could not be called Panther because it was too hard to remember and Pan was already taken. Then lastly there was the middle of them, he was fairly tall with pale skin, bleach blonde curls and blue green eyes, a lot like Peter himself. His name was Drake, which reminded everyone of Dragon, and that was the point. **

"**Pirates…" Was all he could say at first as everyone looked around at each other.**

"**Here?" Panth asked.**

"**Coming…Hook is alive he has to be. He's looking for me." **

"**So…let's fight!" Slightly said grabbing his bow and arrows.**

"**First yet!" Drake said grabbing a sword.**

"**Wait…" Peter said. "Something's wrong…just like Wendy would say…"**

"**Wendy?" Slightly asked. "Who's Wendy?"**

"**Wendy…you know…" Peter tried to understand what he meant but then he remembered that he couldn't remember at all…so why should they? **

"**You…. don't remember Wendy?" He asked again.**

"**No? Besides what does it matter? It's not here now…"**

"**SHES not here now!" Peter said outraged.**

"**So SHES what's made you change!" Tootles said.**

"**Change me?"**

"**Made you grow up…" Nibs began.**

"**SHUT UP!" Peter said angrily but rolled his eyes. "Okay, let's just think about the Pirates…let's go and have some fun." That sparkle of light ignited once more and the boys knew he was back…for the time being. Each went out of they're own separate exits/entrances and ran out. After a while of sneaking through the woods they met up with a large group of pirates. Peter flew above each of their heads.**

"**Take them out loud…don't hide….just go." HE said. Everyone began screaming as everyone ran (as for himself who flew) to the pirates. Automatically everyone fought with the pirates. Swords were clashing, bows were flying, and children and pirates were screaming. It was all Peter had ever wanted, and now he was right into it. Hitting sword for sword, and punch on punch. Peter didn't do much fighting for himself, he was waiting, Hook was the only one he really wanted to fight with, he didn't care for fighting pirates who he could beat in less then 5 swipes. He wanted a challenge.**

"**Peter…last group!" Rufio yelled. All the boys were surrounding a group of pirates. Must be four in total all well muscled and looking more nervous then 4 year olds on the first day of school. **

"**Well Pirates…surrender?" Peter asked coming out of the air.**

"**Never!" One cried, but the others didn't back him up.**

"**Fine then." Peter said walking forward so he was facing the pirate who spoke. He quickly drew his sword slicing the man in the stomach, blood slowly dripping from the side of his mouth. "Then never again shall you eat." And as he drew out his sword from the mans stomach he fell to the side and revealed the other three who were scared and cowering. "Get them." He called. Immediately Slightly got one of the men through the chest with an arrow, and Nibs got a dagger through one of the pirates' backs.**

**Now there was only one pirate left. Peter himself took the liberty of pinning him to the ground. HE smiled mischievously, making the pirate shake in fear.**

"**Answer what I ask you…" Peter said as the man nodded his head. "Why'd you come on shore?" Peter asked as he allowed the man to stand up. **

"'**E 'Ame on Shore tu' look for sum' one." He answered.**

"**Who?" Rufio asked taking a step forward.**

"**A lil lady." **

"**Wendy?" Peter asked horrified.**

"**Dunno 'er name…jus' followin' orders." **

"**Who gave the orders?" Tootles asked.**

"**Cap'n." **

"**Captain who?" Drake asked.**

"**Cap'n 'Ook." **

"**I KNEW IT!" Peter screamed with joy. He returned his attention to the scared pirate once more. "Tell, him he's not going to find Wendy, she's gone. Tell him that Peter Pan knows that he's back and he will defeat him once more. Tell him that I said this…**

**To die will be an awfully big adventure…go!" He yelled tossing the man forward. He fell into the dirt spitting out weeds and grass as he ran as fast as he could through the jungle before Peter would change his mind.**

"**What'd you do that for?" Slightly yelled.**

"**We could have killed him!" Panth yelled angrily.**

"**No…this is worth it. He knows we know…he knows I'm coming." He smiled sinisterly.**

"**Let's go home." They said as they looked at the pitch-black sky full of stars.**

"**Whose shift is it?" Panth asked.**

"**Shift?" Peter asked.**

"**Night watch, to make sure no one gets into the tree house." Drake answered. **

"**Not me!" A chorus rung around the boys. **

"**Fine, fine I'll do it." Drake said throwing his hands into the air in surrender. While the rest of the boys walked home Peter flew quickly so he had time to think inside the quiet underground home. Wendy? Why would he be looking for Wendy? He must have known she had left so long ago…he heard her speak when she said his goodbye. Suddenly he felt his face warm up, his blood serge like lava…the thimble…he remembered that…how could he forget?**

**Suddenly the sound of voices filled the air and he wiped his face free so it looked like it was normal. The lost boys had returned.**

"**What can we do 'til its time to go to sleep?"**

"**We can tell stories." Peter announced, everyone jumped at the idea.**

"**Who has stories to tell?" Rufio asked looking around.**

"**I guess I do…" Panth said looking around uneasily. "I warn you, I'm not really good."**

"**That's okay…as long as they are stories." Tootles encouraged.**

"**Poor Drake…missing this for duty…" Slightly sighed.**

"**Poor bloke." Nibs told.**

**They all gathered around Peters Chair, his throne, and his shrine. This was the place where people could look up to him, or fear him…whatever he wanted them to do.**

**Panth started telling many stories all making Peter and the other Lost Boy's jump at certain parts. **

"**The boy was told not to look back as he ran, but when he thought he was in the clear he looked back. He saw to his horror a monster coming out of the body…it started running after him step by step drawing nearer, suddenly he heard a voice from somewhere telling him to hide…hide for his life. He hid behind a tree but could hear the creature coming nearer…suddenly the boy heard his name called and a warning----"**

"**PETER!" Everyone jumped and whipped their heads around to look at the openings to the night where they saw Drake. He looked very tired, his sword was drawn and he was out of breath.**

"**What is it?" Peter called as he flew towards Drake grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him viciously. **

"**Fight…someone…look…!" He said pointing out the sky. Peter took the hint.**

"**Is there someone out there?" Drake nodded automatically. Peter flew to one of the openings in the trees trunk and slowly and cautiously slipped through the opening, and flew inches off the ground. He flew around the area of the tree.**

"**Who's there?" He called.**

"**Are you scared?" A voice called. It echoed around him in a creepy manner, like something in one of Panth's stories.**

"**Never." He answered. **

"**You should be boy…" The voice hissed.**

"**Why? Because of a voice?" Peter said drawing his sword and laughing a little.**

"**Because of this…" Suddenly Peter felt a sharp pain in his shoulder as he quickly moved away from the sword that had cut him. It was not as bad as other's he had had, but it was enough to make him angry, angry enough that he wanted to hurt the possessor of that sword. He looked around as the shadow disappeared.**

"**Come out scaredy-cat." Peter taunted. **

"**I am no scardy-cat." The voice replied insulted. The echoing of it disoriented him so it left him looking around the woods helplessly.**

"**Fine…what are you then?" He asked.**

"**I'm only one thing that you need to know…" The voice said sounding so close…but not readable.**

"**What would that be?" He asked searching around helplessly. **

"…**.Your murderer…." A silver blade came crashing near his neck, only to have him jump into the air.**

"**I don't seem to have died yet murder…" He laughed as he did twirls in the air.**

"**Then let me help you." The person started swinging the blade in the air making him move a little bit before he even thought about just moving up. Suddenly the shadow jumped up the tree branches, as if they moved for it and flung the blade at him once more. Peter took advantage that this figure could not stay in the air. He pinned it down to the ground so it could not move.**

"**I don't need your help…" Peter said. "DRAKE!" He called. Immediately some lost boys came out of the tree and saw that Peter was pinning down the enemy. They tied the boy up, hauling him gagged and eyes covered into the underground hideout. **

**They set the boy up to a chair and examined him. **

**He was defiantly a pirate, by his clothes. He was wearing a baggy white shirt and brown pants that were to short by far, but to big around the waist and tied by rope. The pirate was wearing a red bandana hiding the colour of his long hair. The pirate had sun-kissed skin, darker then Peters and was wearing no shoes. This was defiantly not a man, this was a boy, born to piracy, and he was young, maybe as old as Peter…shorter then Peter for sure, but only by mere inches.**

"**Boy…what is your age?" Panth asked. The boy made sounds that were covered by the gag. "If we take this off you promise to talk?" The boy did not answer. So Drake went over carefully and took off the gag. The boy made motions with his jaw showing that he was trying to ease the pain of the gag.**

"**What is your age boy?" **

**He smirked. "I am quite young." His voice was very unreadable, not to low, not to high.**

"**Don't you know?" Slightly asked.**

"**No." Peter remembered this; this is what he said with Wendy.**

"**Wendy?" He asked. Hope bubbled in his stomach and was coming out of his ears.**

"**Nice try…but guess again." The boy said.**

"**What is your name boy?" Tootles asked.**

"**None of your concern." The boy answered he sat back looking very relaxed in his seat, for being captured that is.**

"**Why are you so calm?" Peter asked annoyed. **

"**Because I have no need to fear." The boy said smirking very widely.**

"**Why?" Drake asked.**

"**Because I know that I will get out of here."**

"**Why…how?" The twins asked.**

"**Because I did nothing to you."**

"**You think this is nothing?" Peter said pointing at his arm. Though it's not like the boy could see it.**

"**I never said you counted did I?" **

"**You're smart…but not to smart…I'm not the one who's tied up." Peter said.**

"**I'm not the one who can fly." The boy said angrily.**

"**What is your name boy?"**

"**As I said, none of your concern." **

"**None of our concern! You should remember that you are the one tied up and we could kill you at any moment, not the other way around!" Rufio said.**

"**Well that's not that bad, it's not like you will hurt me." The boy said.**

"**Why?" Drake asked.**

"**Because…"**

"**Because why?" Panth asked.**

"**Because you will pity me."**

"**Pity you?" Slightly asked.**

"**I ran away…" **

"**Ran away from where?" Peter asked.**

"**Ran away from home." **

"**Why?" The twins asked.**

"**That is my business…not yours." **

"**Where was your home? The Mainland?" Peter asked.**

"**I suppose…"**

"**You suppose?" Drake asked.**

"**I suppose…" **

"**How can you suppose…you either know or you don't." Panth said.**

"**I don't know then." **

"**UGH! What is your name?" Tootles asked.**

"**If I tell you that, then I would give myself away."**

"**Boy…tell us something else then." Nibs said forcefully.  
The boy began to laugh historically.**

"**What's so funny?" Again Nibs said it strong and confident.**

"**You are."**

"**How are we funny?"**

"**You're idiots." He laughed.**

"**How are we idiots! How dare you!" Drake said annoyed.**

"**Why Drake…someone can't keep a temper…" **

"**How did you know my name?" Drake asked cautiously.**

"**I know all of your names…I guessed as you are the tallest." **

"**How can you see I'm tallest?" Drake asked annoyed.**

"**You're standing towards the lamp…"**

"**So?"**

"**So, I can see your outline." **

"**Smart…you are an educated boy, boy, but we want to know more." Panth told.**

"**There is nothing else I can tell you but I want a honest answer to MY question."**

"**What is your question?" Slightly asked.**

"**Where is the Pan?" **

"**Why are you looking for the Pan?" Peter asked.**

"**I need to speak with him of course."**

"**What about?" Peter asked.**

"**I'm guessing you know where he is…and I need to speak with him…about Hook."**

"**What say you about Hook?" **

"**I say I know his plan, and I'm the only one who will come out with it." **

"**Who are you? What are you? A traitor?"**

"**Yes I guess you could say I am a traitor…Hook killed my mother, he deserves to die, and who better then his enemy? The Pan." Peter smiled. She was right, he did deserve to die, and in the most dishonourable way imaginable.**

"**If we let you free, do you swear by yourself that you will not leave, not tell anyone of our wear a bouts and nevertheless try to hurt OR kill us?" Peter asked. The boy nodded.**

"**Fine then, untie her and take of her blindfold." Peter's commands were met by Tootles, who was very hesitant to do it. When it was finished the boy rubbed at his skinny wrists and ankles. Then he himself took off the blindfold.**

"**Boy what is your name?"**

"**My name is of no importance." **

"**You will tell us or else we won't let you go ever."**

"**You will not believe me…" **

"**Why?"**

"**Because of the clothes I am wearing."**

"**You are a pirate we know that…" Yet again the boy laughed.**

"**Sadly I am not one of the pillagers, or a plunderer, I do not clean, I do not help at all. I am forced to sit and do nothing…" The boy said.**

"**Who was your mother?" Peter remembered.**

"**Yes, the whole reason I'm here is to talk to the Pan. James Hook killed my mother, he deserves to have an un-honourable death, and by the one he hates most. My mother was a Native, raped by one of the pirates, her name was Soaring Star. I was born nine months later."**

"**I have a question…" Slightly asked jumping up and down.**

"**Yes?"**

"**Well if you were born here in Neverland, why have you been able to grow to this size?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Well, good example, the Pan is everlastingly young…your age…" Drake started.**

"**I don't know." The boy thought about it. His head still downcast so his face was still unseen as it had been the whole time.**

"**Why did Hook kill your mother?" Peter asked.**

"**To show me that if I disobey him again, he would do the same to someone else important to me…" **

"**Who your father?"**

"**No! Never would he hurt my father, Hook thinks to highly of him…but the point is that I came to tell Pan his plan."**

"**Show us yourself and we shall think about it." Panth decided.**

"**Sh…show m-myself?" The boy stuttered.**

"**Yes, lift your head and take off your bandana…" Panth said again.**

"**I am afraid that you would not trust, or listen to me if I did so." The boy said.**

"**We promise we will not judge your appearance…but we need to know who you are firstly and secondly we need to know why you are hiding it…" Curly said. **

**Peter now noticed how much more educated the boys seemed since they returned from Wendy's…what had she done to them?**

"**Later…first I want you to bring the Pan."**

**The lost boys looked around nervously. Pan was right here, and yet they were nervous to let him show himself. After a moment Peter stood up.**

"**I am Pan…now show yourself."**

"**Do I have your word boy?" The boy asked Peter who found it rather insulting.**

"**You do." **

**The boy raised his head to show sun-kissed skin. They already knew he had big lips and now they saw his eyes. His eyes were some of which you would never be able to forget. It was outlined in a dark almost black blue, inside that as a beautiful grey blue, and then there was a yellow brown around his endless well of pupils.**

**Peter could not help but think that something was wrong with this boy.**

"**Boy…" Peter began. The boy rolled his eyes as if he were annoyed.**

"**What makes you think I am a boy! That is exactly what I spoke of, because of my clothes you think I am a pirate boy? Born to piracy. Half true, half not. I never told you I was a boy!" He said annoyed.**

"**Then what are you?"**

"**I am a girl."**

"**A girl!" A chorus yet again went around the lost boys.**

"**Like Wendy?" **

"**Yes, like Wendy…where is Wendy?" The girl asked looking around.**

"**She, she's gone." Peter said looking downcast.**

"**I see…well Pan, it's not the end of Neverland. Anyways, I came to tell you Hooks plan…"**

"**I don't want to hurt him when he's sick…not enough competition."**

"**That's just it. He isn't sick, or injured, he is perfectly well. The Croc didn't last after he swallowed him whole. He waited until it went to its hideout and took the same poison he used on you…which I have to ask, how did you get away from that poison?" Peter remembered that. He looked around.**

"**Tink." **

"**Tink?" She asked.**

"**Tinkerbell, she's my fairy." He replied.**

"**You have a fairy? Really where is she? Is she pretty, I've never seen one…" She started getting excited but then she remembered why she was here.**

"**I want you to eliminate him from existence here in Neverland…I may live on the Never sea, but I can't see the Neverland go for something he has planned. I think…" She looked at the lost boys. "I think we should talk somewhere else-"  
Suddenly they heard men screaming and rummaging through the forest.**

"**GOD! WHEN WILL THEY GIVE UP!" She yelled standing up. She was very tall now that Peter cared to notice. But not nearly as tall as him, but compared to what Wendy used to be she was like a giant.**

"**You're the one they're looking for?" Peter asked surprised.**

"**Of course. I'm the only one who would ever try to find you. She on the other hand…" **

"**She?" Peter asked once more.**

"**My sister." **

"**You have a sister?" All of them asked at once.**

"**Of course. She looks a lot like me but more like my mother. Except her hair is just a bit shorter and curly beyond all belief, and she has brown eyes. I took more after father."**

"**Where is she?" Panth asked.**

"**Still prisoner aboard the ship… I know if I can get out she can get out, besides she's older then me by 6 minutes…she's smarter."**

"**What is her name? Yours?" Slightly asked as all the boys sat down.**

"**Her name is more like my mothers…Cold Star…father named her…mine is well… my name is Truthful Star or Truth that's all you have to call me…" She began.**

"**So those pirates are looking for you?" Peter asked.**

"**Of course…they want me to go back to the ship. Like they'll ever catch me!" She smiled smugly. Peter got a sudden thought…_she acts like I do_.**

"**So your name is Truth, you don't know your age, you came to help us for revenge, you are a good swords person…"**

"**I was taught by Hook himself." She said kind of proudly but at the same time resentfully. Everyone else also had the same thing.**

"**Why would he teach _you_?"**

"**Oh that was nice. I guess he taught me because I am important to him…Pan I need to talk to you as soon as possible, but we should do it tomorrow. I need to give the pirates a piece of my mind." She took out a tool from her belt. It had small darts and it was just like a large tube. "My mother taught me how to use it, just like she taught my sister how to heal. I'm the boy, she's the lady." She smiled. **

"**What do you mean give the pirates a piece of your mind?" Drake asked she looked at Peter. Peter felt a shiver run down his spine when her blue eyes hit his blue-green. **

"**I'm going to do to them exactly what I did to you, and if they tick me off…" She hit her hand on the pouch where the darts lay. "They are going to sleep."**


End file.
